Tales From A Black Paw
by Insane Icon Simon X
Summary: The life and times of my Shadow Lord Philodox. It starts with a recap of his first change, and will involve characters from my actual chronicle I'm playing, but in a more original storyline. First time White Wolf player, so don't hurt me.
1. Prolouge: The First

I've gone over it in my head, it must be what, a million times now. Every time, I ask myself what happened, and why. There is a lot that remains unanswered, and could possibly be forever.  
  
It all happened back in 1998, latish in the year, but it couldn't have been too late, I'd not long settled to being twelve years old. I was playing in one of the many corridors of home. I forget which one, having grown up around them, you think I should have been able to tell them apart. But they were all bland, all plain, all faceless dungeons that ensnared me from seeing the outside world. I was playing, in my naïve childlike ways, possibly on an adventure, crossing some mystical land, or exploring a vast new jungle, when it happened.  
  
I recall seeing the man's face. He seemed to be upset, or cross at something, I heard a few mutterings, but I didn't know what he was saying, I couldn't understand his words, but I think I could understand his breath, there was a foul and disgusting smell, a sharp and bitter smell, of some sort of liquor, not too dissimilar to the stuff dad used to drink.  
  
Of course, back then, I didn't know any better, and didn't show any fear, or did I move away from him, even when his blurry, yet resentful eyes met mine. It was then that a spark renewed in his eyes. If I could have read the signals quicker, I would have run away, but I was too slow, and too weak to resist him, and his hands caught me, hoisting me shoulder-first away from the ground.  
  
His grip was only released when I was thrown back to the floor, in a manner of violence that I was pained, as he closed the light off me, shutting behind me the door to the cupboard that was now my prison. I banged and screamed, begging for my own freedom, but was met only with screams and banging of a louder, more violent person, telling me I was his hostage now, and that I was going to be in there until he got his job back.  
  
I was lost and confused, crying for a salvation from the harsh and black prison that kept me isolated. That's when it happened. I felt an unnerving change in me, as my crying voice seemed to turn into a howl, as I began to feel bigger, and more animal-like…  
  
And then…  
  
And then…  
  
Nothing. Or at least that I can recall, until I found myself in the room with the cupboard that held me, but that prison cell existed no more, the finely decorated and well kept walls permanently soiled with blood and innards, a smell of death and violence in the air, and myself curled up in the floor, crying, crying like I had when my mother left me when I was a child. This was my first. But I feared it would not be my last, and somehow this would be the truth. 


	2. Chapter One: The Arrival

Chapter 1  
  
Entren stepped off the ferry, as it finally settled in the harbour, several hours behind schedule, because of the ever-raging storms of the English Channel. He didn't know what to expect, setting foot in England for the first time. He'd come across from Germany, carrying next to nothing, except for the suit and trenchcoat he wore. But he knew that his investigations would begin here. "But where?" was the question on his mind, but it was too late to do anything. He paced quietly through the streets of Southampton, trying to find a place to rest head for the night, before starting again.  
  
He reached the bottom of the high street. There were a few people around here, but the streets were quiet. He scanned the street, before finally noticing a hotel, creating a minor beacon, with a "Vacancies" sign glowing in the window. Taking a breath, he stepped over the road, but never did actually make the other side.  
  
Just paces onto the road, he had jumped back onto the pavement, after a motorbike came flying past, almost hitting him. The bike swerved and came to a stop. The rider climbed off and removed his helmet, his icy blue eyes staring down the young German.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?" the biker snarled.  
  
"Pardon?" replied Entren.  
  
"You trying to kill me?"  
  
"Pardon?"  
  
"Think you're funny? Stepping out in front of me like that? I'll kill you for that!"  
  
The biker pulled out a gun, and began pointing it at Entren. Entren remained still, and began thinking to himself. "I sure hope I don't have to kill this man..." Entren then voiced up again. "Listen, sir. I'm sorry. I'm just trying to find a place to sleep tonight..."  
  
"Oh I'll give you one, in the city hospital, you sonofa..."  
  
There was no more, except a sound of gunshots, as the biker collapsed onto the floor. A limousine sped to a halt, as a young female, not much older than Entren held a large rifle in her hands.  
  
"Get in!" she shouted to Entren, as the limousine door opened. Entren didn't take the time to ask questions. As he climbed in, the door slammed behind him and the limousine screeched off at full speed. The girl dropped down from the sunroof, and looked at the mystery man she had just shouted to get in.  
  
"Thanks. I've been trying to nail that leech for the past three days."  
  
Entren remained silent. The girl looked at him, with a cross-examining stare. "You must be Entren Vier."  
  
"Who's asking?" replied Entren.  
  
"Hazel Fox. I'm from the Sept of The Machine. The elders are expecting you."  
  
"They are?"  
  
"For some reason, " the girl put down the rifle, and looked again at Enten. "So, what's with the getup? You got some sort of Matrix complex?"  
  
"No."  
  
"No? Is that all?"  
  
"Yes," Entren kept quiet. Hazel gave him a distrusting stare. Arriving at a large glass building, the limousine door opened.  
  
"We're here," began Hazel, stepping out of the vehicle. Entren climbed out after her. There was noticeable height difference between the two of them. Entren stood tall at 6'2", while Hazel was minute 4'11". Hazel approached the main guard. "It's Hazel. This is the one I was sent for."  
  
The guard stepped out of the way, before muttering "They're in the main hall."  
  
Hazel entered the building, followed by Entren. There were many corridors and office-like rooms, something you'd expect from the Glass Walker creation. Upon reaching the upper levels, Hazel opened a large set of doors. "They're in here," she began. "You should treat them with respect."  
  
Entren said nothing, before entering, with Hazel behind him. Inside, there were three elders, all of whom fell silent.  
  
"Well, I'm glad to see you brought him here in one piece," laughed an elder with a comment directed at Hazel.  
  
"Sir, I keep telling you, last time was not my fault..."  
  
"It doesn't matter, you can go now."  
  
Hazel was dismayed, but turned and left. The sound of the great doors closing echoed, but the room fell silent. The three elders looked upon Entren.  
  
"So, what brings you to this country?" questioned an elder  
  
Entren stood silently.  
  
"Answer when spoken to, Cub!"  
  
Entren took a deep breath. "I think you already know why..." he directed his eyes to one of the elders, who nodded his head.  
  
"But this is a long way from where you want to be..."  
  
"But is home of the person that has tools that I need."  
  
"And whom is it that you wish to speak with?"  
  
"Moonwolf."  
  
There were a lot of murmurs between the three elders, as they moved closer to one another for further discussion. Eventually, one of them turned back to Entren. "Very well. We will set it up for you. Be sure to get some rest tonight. I'm sure Hazel will be able to show you to a guest's bedroom. She'll most likely be standing outside the doorway."  
  
Entren nodded slowly. "Thank you," were his only words. 


End file.
